Welcome to Pandora Part 1
by NeoZeroKnight300
Summary: this has many refrences to doctor who and a bunch of other crap, I get sucked into a saints row universe Set in SR3 and SR4 Give feedback please :3
1. day 1

**Hey and welcome to the story, so some chapters will start with my point of veiw then to Matt's point of veiw, OCXMatt eh In the story I am known as the Martyr enjoy :3**

* * *

-  
September 4th,2013.

I was just walking to school, not bothered by my the idiots that were talking too loud until, something strange happened. I looked up at the grey sky, it... it didn't look normal. The news didn't say there was going to be a tornado near my high school I ran quickly as I could to school , I ran to the door and then unexpectedly the tornado was behind me; I gripped my hand on the handle of the door as tight as I could hold it as the tornado was trying to pull me in, I looked at my friend Lilly who was reaching her hand out to me,  
"Holly hang on!" Lilly called out to me.  
I was scared, I couldn't hold on any longer I screamed and got sucked in.

5 hours later I opened my eyes, 5 people who looked very familiar were looking down, staring at me.  
" um who are you guys, am I dead?" I asked.  
One guy who was wearing a black, green and red wrestling mask nodded,  
"No little Icarus, you are still alive." He said,  
I looked up at him , holy shit he was tall.  
" if I'm alive, that means... where the fuck am I?" I said.  
The other guy who had black hair and pretty blue eyes was wearing a black and neon blue jacket, with blue and black shoes blushed  
" You're in Steelport. " He said  
I smiled gently , even though I was thinking HOLY F**king S**t! the entire time  
" My name is Matt Miller, and um and this is Viola,Kiki ,Killbane and Loren."  
I nearly died of a heart attack, I was in a Saints Row universe, the one game I would live in... I knew everyone by appearance.  
" hehe, Hi I'm Holly Fitch. " I said,  
Matt took me inside the morningstar tower showing me around while Viola, Kiki, Killbane and Loren were having a meeting.  
I was curious as the red and pink textures on the windows glowed, I looked out the window seeing colorful lights glistening the buildings.  
I was lost mostly as I entered into the boardroom; it was beautiful,even though it was too pink.  
" So, Loren what gang should I be in?" I asked kindly.  
Loren looked to Killbane and Matt and then looked at me with a light smirk  
" Well, Miss Fitch, you will be in the Deckers as a lieutenant to Mr. Miller ." Loren said to me


	2. Day 2 part 1

September 5,2014

Holly's P.O.V

I got dressed for my new job and met up with them at the 5th floor of the tower,  
well shit, I didn't know what was coming to me when I walked in.

Viola's P.O.V

I watched as the two European's strapped down and be tortured to make cloned brutes  
Their names were Oleg Kirrlov and Connor Reznov, both are related from Eastern Europe.

" Hello Kirrlov, Reznov" I said to both of them.  
Oleg was still pissed at me for us capturing him and his nephew in Moscow  
Hmmm... I wonder what they both have to go through.

"ебать с вас злой ведьмы!" Oleg said, to me

"strýko calm down you're not the only one." Connor

Connor looked down, embarrassed; well he was about 2 years older than Matt's new lieutenant Holly.

I didn't know that she would be coming.

Holly's P.O.V

I opened the door and I felt that I was about to have a heart attack  
I saw a really smexy guy well, in the nude and I blushed madly.  
I saw into his violet eyes and he saw into my soul,  
holy fuck, did I just say that?

" кто эта красивая девушка?" Connor asked.

I blushed and looked down, he was as embarrassed like me. I turned to Phillipe and waved hi

" Her name? Connor little one. You're not saying that?" Oleg said.  
I smiled and stared at Connor.  
" I'm Holly ." I said  
Connor blushed and smiled back at me, god I fell hard even though I had no emotions, I fucked up.

" I'm Connor... Holly is a beautiful name." Connor said to me

I turned to Loren happily, I looked at him more as a father than my boss.

" Loren, can we set Connor free? " I asked.

Loren smiled at me, he knew how I have mixed signals when it comes to dating

" Okay. he will be your 2nd lieutenant in the Deckers Matt " Loren said

Matt's P. O.V

IS SHE BLOODY SERIOUS?!a Slovak trained to kill ! OH FORGET IT!

Killbane's P.O.V

Grrrr... Why did she choose such an ignorant peasant to be with her. I didn't understand why I have this feeling; it's like I'm falling for her.  
WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS!

* * *

ебать с вас злой ведьмы means fuck off evil witch  
strýko means uncle

кто эта красивая девушка? means who is this beautiful girl?


	3. Day 2 part 2: school

**Instead I will edit all chapters 3 sorry for the panic**

* * *

Holly's P.O.V

Me and Connor got home around 5 am to get Connor some clothes

" So, Holly... I wanted to say thank you for getting me out of that thing." Connor said

I smiled and he picked up a black and red plad shirt , a black tank top and jeans .

" I'll be in my room so you can change." I said

I walked off to my room , he was grinning.

september 7th ,2014

So today was the first day of school for me and Connor, It was like my school but if you got punched; the teachers wouldn't notice, I had homeroom and it was pretty huge. So I sat in the back , then one thing made me pissed; a guy walked up to me and looked down .

" You're in my seat loser" he said

I got up and walked away , but him and his friends laughed at me, the one thing you don't ever do when I'm pissed. however, the bastard got up and grabbed me.

" heh, hello sexy " he said

The best part was is that Connor was right behind him carrying a baseball bat; and I was holding a switch-blade :D

" Stay away from my miláčik you inconsolable fuck" he said

The guy moved then I threw my switch-blade to pin him down

" Thanks Connor." I said gleefully

After that god forsaken moment I walked over to the cafeteria for lunch;

I opened my laptop to notice that I still had connection to my world, so I went on Chatzy and started talking to Nhannie

Nhannie: Holly where are you?

Holly: It's better if I don't explain at all, cuz well I'm not on earth

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around with my switch-blade in my hand .

" KILLBANE! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY ! YOU SCARED ME!" I yelled

Killbane blushed at me and grinned, magkantot nakababagod asshole! I can't believe he scared me.

" I'm sorry Minimus , I should have warned you I was going to take you and Connor to lunch with me." Killbane said

I laughed and walked off with him, what I didn't notice was that there were three girls watching me.

* * *

Minimus= Little one( latin)

miláčik= Sweetheart( slovak)

magkantot nakababagod asshole! = fuck stupid asshole ( Tagalog)


	4. Day 2: The Pocket Watch

**Just to tell you this is also day 2 multitasking till 6 am holy fuck :3**

* * *

Holly's P.O.V

Me,Connor and Killbane walked over to a pizza place near the penthouse, it was quite small very ghetto

like Subway back home. I ordered 4 cheese pizzas and a soda cause I might as well share it with Connor since he's hungry also.

I walked over to the table ,and I see the both of them growling in anger at each other like they were going to start a killing spree.

A tall Gringo[1] /Mexican wannabe , and a tall ,muscular, sexy European. I'd have bet that the Slovak would win cause well, he was pretty cute.

They both noticed me and immediately looked down at the table in embarrassment, when for some reason

I looked at Killbane and Connor with an odd look, Are they both blushing?

why was he blushing? that was what started to scare the hell out of me.

Connor's P.O.V

I shared a cheese pizza with Holly while Killbane was eating a salad ,still having that damn glare as Holly and I laughed together as we both conversed cheerfully.

"Killbane, can we head to the library da? Connor asked.

Killbane gave a growl then grinned.

" Of course Reznov." Killbane told me

Holly's P.O.V

The three of us arrived at the Library and it was isolated, which was odd there seemed to be nobody here; not even any librarians

so we walked around and I noticed two books ,that were the size of spell books on one table with a pencil, and a pocketwatch.

I approached it with curiosity, I opened the book and there lied a signature

"C.A Mason." I read I looked up at the two of them with a questioned look on my face,

" Hey Killbane, do you know of somebody with the initials C.A Mason?" I asked

Killbane blushed badly and looked at me;

" No I am sorry Filia[2] I do not recall anyone by that name." Killbane said.

I walked over to the table again and I opened the pocket watch, suddenly I saw a light flash, then everything went black.

Connor's P.O.V

Killbane looked at me in anger

"you irritating Slovak, you just had to act all innocent in front of her, you're a weak fool." Killbane snarled

I punched Killbane in the face and dodged most of his punches, after a while we stopped ,I started to notice Holly went somewhat too quiet.

Killbane turned to notice that she wasn't at the table , she was there a moment ago,

after a few minutes we started to get worried, so Killbane and I searched for Holly and

we find her knocked out cold on the ground I ran to her and I held her in my arms

" Holly... Holly wake up?" I yelled.

Killbane noticed the two big books she was carrying, so as the ass-hole he is

he opened it.

* * *

[1] white man  
[2] Princess


	5. A prophecy part one

**Warning, hetalia, doctor who and Saints row do not belong to me**  
**My Oc's belong to me**  
**ENJOY BROS!**

* * *

Holly's P.O.V

I woke up ,my vision still blurry from the light and it seemed that I was in a white room along with about 32 other people;

who looked very familiar to me.

I stood up still a bit dizzy from the knockout I turned to a German man tall,muscular having really cool violet eyes and is blonde hair slicked to the back

opening his eyes looking dazed , confused and pissed off.

" ugh... vhere ze fuck am I?" The German said

I looked at him with my hazel brown eyes and grinned

" I don't have any Idea either, oh I'm Holly by the way; you?" I said

The German smirked , hehe his cheeks were red and he held his hand out

" I'm Lutz, Lutz Beilschmidt ." He said

Now I remember, he's a 2P Hetalian of Ludwig from Hetalia, he's kind of like me but with beer.

I looked around as everybody else started to wake up and looked at a portrait, it was a portrait of someone who shockingly resembled ...

me...

Connor's P.O.V

I woke up next to Viola in a white room, a lot of people were in this room about 30-50 people.

" Viola , where are we?" I asked

Viola looked at me and smirked, she had no idea where we are does she?

" I don't know, wait is that Holly?" Viola said

I turned to notice Holly looking at a portrait in shock

" Holly, what's wrong?" Viola asked

Holly could barely blink, I think the words she said were

" Holy... shit..."


	6. A prophecy part 2

Holly 's P.O.V

Connor pat my shoulder and looked at me worried

" Holly? are you okay?" Connor asked

I stared at him in horror ; I have never seen someone who looked exactly like me

" Connor, you know there are 2 people in any world, look exactly alike?, well look at the portrait." I said.

The woman in the portrait was me, well I didnt know yet.

Killbane's P.O.V

I saw Connor,Viola and Holly looking at a painting in shock

so Matt and I walked over to notice something very scary about that portrait

that woman looked exactly like Holly, but she had golden blond hair with blue and yellow eyes,

" Holly is that you?" I said.

She looked me and grinned;

"It's surprising you're not dead yet sweet sweet Killbane." Holly said

I blushed with amusement at Holly's sarcasm hiding my laugh, I always wondered, why is she so strange? what is wrong with me?

Holly's P.O.V

We waited for a few hours and suddenly four figures appear at a door an Ood , The Doctor and two other people, a boy about 15 or 20 and a girl who had I guess died

" It is her, the girl, the one they told us about." the Ood said

I stood up in front of the crowd as they all turn to glare at me, I walked up to the Ood;

" Yeah, I guess that's me?" I said,

The Ood held out a golden sphere, that looked like a crystal ball and I watched as it formed into a map, something that I saw in the stars

" This is a map of space & time, basically a Prophecy of a time war; of a girl that fell from the stars , unlike any human in existance." The Doctor said

Viola looked at me, glaring into my soul... kinda

" Holly... you fell from the sky..." Viola said

I looked at my hands and they started glowing a shade of gold, this wasn't possible.  
" Don't worry, you'll find who the Time Witch is soon enough" the girl said

I looked down, and I fell back into Steelport, making sure only Matt , Lutz , Mathias and Viola , would remember.

A/N: YAY Next chapter's will get crazy Degrassi style ( Why the hell Did I say that)


	7. Her Dark Side

Holly's P.O.V

I waited at the syndicate tower for Phillipe and the others to return,I looked at myself in the mirror, something felt very odd about my reflection, my eyes were glowing red, and I held my hand against the glass; my reflection gave me an eerie smile... but what I saw ... was fucking horrifying.

I saw myself on top of a pile of corpses, the corpses of almost everyone I met, everyone I cared about, even Killbane was there, ripped in half. I screamed and tried to hold my crying in; my reflection spoke to me.

" Don't worry fool, soon you'll see this as your future." She spoke,

I looked at her and she hit my head onto the mirror, WHAT DID SHE MEAN FUTURE!?

everything went dark...

* * *

**Sorry if this was short, I was at school when I did this**


	8. An admirer?

**Hope you enjoy this disturbing as hell of a plot, this was the only story I made with a plot ^J^**

* * *

Connor's P.O. V

We all arrive to the Morningstar tower only to find Holly near a broken mirror ,unconscious and bleeding so I ran to her and moved her head away from the mirror.

" shit Holly? can you hear me?" I said

She groaned and I signaled Kiki to get the medical box so I could stitch her head up, after a few minutes she was asleep.

Holly's P.O.V

I woke up next to Killbane who was asleep, I stood up and headed to my room where Connor was waiting for me

" Hey you okay?" He asked.

I smiled and pat his shoulder

" Yeah I'm Okay Connor." I said

and then entered my room.

Holly's P.O.V

I was in my room getting dressed into my usual hoodie , shirt and jeans when suddenly I heard my door open,

" Holl- WHOA!" Connor and Killbane said,

I get my shirt on quickly then hit them both with a pillow, they both blushed; are they schoolgirls?!

" S... Sorry Holly, we should have knocked first." Connor said

Killbane glared at Connor in anger again then looked at me with a smile.

" Now let's get you minors to school." Killbane said,

( Magic timeskip brought to you by Matt Miller)

I walked over to my locker when I found some odd shit ;a bouquet of red roses, an envelope and a stuffed seal,

I blushed and smiled happily, I wonder how the guy knew I liked seals with top hats and monocles. With curiosity kicking my ass I grabbed the envelope , opened it and read the following-

_Dear Holly,_

_Hello, I'm fearful to tell you who I am, since this is by the reason of rejection if I told you,_

_you are the hottest and most timid woman I know, and that's what I cherish the most about you, _

_I would be the yours_

_I will be yours_

_Let me be with you forever, be my wife._

_Yours Truly,_

_ X._

I smiled and had a pretty much let out a girly laugh ; X eh, that sounds like an obvious name for a secret admirer

I walked to class with the envelope and the seal in my arms smiling, without noticing that someone was watching me.


	9. Connor's love confession

warning there is a sex scene in the beginning ( DAMN YOU TAYLOR)

Holly's P.O.V

Connor called me over to the apartment, so I brought Chinese food just in case he got hungry; I walk over to the door suddenly Connor grabbed be then pinned me to the wall; he gave a jealous stare, I blushed as he brushed his right hand against my face, he blushed .

" Holly... I can't tell you this right... but [1] I skide elsker dig Holly." he said,

Wait... HE'S DANISH AND SLOVAK?!

3rd person perspective ( Making this as Disturbing as fuck)

Connor carried Holly to her room as they made out, he placed her onto the bed and tore off his shirt. He kissed her neck making her breathe heavily as he moved his hands up the skirt of her uniform removing everythingf.

" ahh...ngh... Connor..." she moaned  
Connor didn't listen ,so he placed two fingers inside her wet cavern , she groaned as he put the fingers inside and out. fter that they switched positions , so she unbuttoned his jeans as he grinned at her, she fell to her knees and took off his boxers; sucking his cock very hard.

Holly ignoring Connor's groans of pleasure kept on giving him a blowjob making sure she can hear him scream, Connor dug his hands into the bed sheets .

" you can cum you know, I'll be okay" she said,

Connor groaned hard heavily breathing as she sucked harder and harder...

" AHH... OH GOD DON'T STOP!" Connor groaned out

and he placed his cock inside Holly's wet cavern to hear her scream his name.

( Magical Timeskip for your sake)

Holly's P.O.V

I laid in the bed next to Connor who was really embarrassed, hell I was blushing worse than him, we had sex; so I got close to him as I watched him blush...

" Connor, you know you could have just asked me to be your girlfriend ." I said

Connor looked at me and held my hand,

" I...was shy... heh..." Connor said

I laughed and hugged him, what I didn't notice was Killbane was watching from a window...

* * *

Holly: Hey guys sorry about the sex scenes there will be only 3 anyway I ended it cause I felt sick...

Connor: Why did you type that?

Killbane: IM GOING TO KILL YOU CONNOR!

Holly: * hit's Killbane with Slegehammer*

Holly,Connor and Matt: don't forget to comment below, thank you.


End file.
